The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of northern highbush hybrid blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum hybrid) and referred to as ‘Last Call’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘Last Call’ was selected in Lowell, Oreg. in 2006. ‘Last Call’ is a commercial variety intended for both the fresh and process markets. The variety produces a large, light blue berry with exceptional flavor and firmness. ‘Last Call’ fruit ripens at the same time as the latest season commercial cultivars ‘Elliott’ and ‘Aurora’ but has a sweeter flavor that was preferred in blind taste tests. The variety has a vigorous bush that had higher yields than ‘Aurora’ in 2011-2012 in Oregon (yields were observed but not measured in 2010). The fruit of ‘Last Call’ had better firmness than ‘Elliott’ before and after storage (measured with a Firmtech 2 fruit firmness tester). ‘Last Call’ is a vigorous plant with an upright growth habit, and an estimated chilling requirement of 1000 hours based on pedigree.
Pedigree and History: The new blueberry plant originated from a 2002 controlled cross pollination of ‘Ozarkblue’ (pollen parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,035) by ‘Elliott’ (female parent, unpatented). The seedling was first selected from a high density field planting in the summer of 2006. ‘Last Call’ was propagated using traditional techniques and has been planted in replicated trials since 2008, alongside standard commercial varieties. Fruit quality and yields have been observed in a plot of 9 plants in the years 2010, 2011, and 2012. In comparison to the parent variety ‘Ozarkblue’, ‘Last Call’ differs from pollen parent ‘Ozarkblue’ in that ‘Last Call’ ripens about 2 weeks later (in Lowell, Oreg.), and has firmer fruit that is more flattened (oblate) and has a wider calyx end depression.
‘Last Call’ was selected because it was late maturing, firm, and flavorful. Late season fruit commands a premium price in the market because of limited availability, but the current very late season cultivars ‘Elliott’ and ‘Aurora’ tend to produce tart fruit. In addition, ‘Elliot’ fruit often gets soft and wrinkly, whereas ‘Aurora’ plants are small in stature and tend to yield poorly during orchard establishment.
The new variety can be compared to female parent ‘Elliott’ in that ‘Last Call’ has larger berries with better firmness and sweeter flavor. In comparison to female parent ‘Elliott’, ‘Last Call’ has firmer, larger fruit that is more flavorful. ‘Last Call’ fruit is also more flattened (oblate) with a larger calyx end depression than ‘Elliott’.
The new variety can be compared to the commercial variety ‘Aurora’ in that ‘Last Call’ has a more vigorous plant with better yields on 3 and 4 year old plants, and berries with sweeter flavor.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘Last Call’ has maintained its distinguishing characteristics throughout successive asexual propagations. The variety has been repeatedly asexually reproduced through softwood cuttings in Lowell, Oreg., and the clones are phenotypically identical to the original plant.